Data communication over a network plays an important role in functioning of several systems working in various technology domains. The data communication may take place through a wired or a wireless medium. A wireless medium, when used for data transmission, places restriction on a speed and a volume of data transfer. For example, Wireless Sensor Networks (WSN) systems have a large number of nodes for monitoring environmental parameters. The nodes continuously transfer data i.e. sensed environmental parameters, amongst each other and to a central server. The nodes transfer the data over a wireless network. Continuous transmission of the data over the wireless network consumes a lot of bandwidth and energy and thus results into high communication costs. Thus, the amount of the data needs to be reduced in order to improve the speed of transmission and to limit an amount of bandwidth consumed while transmitting the data wirelessly over a network.
Conventionally, the data is compressed before it is wirelessly transmitted over a network. The compressed data is then reconstructed by the receiver taking care of the reconstruction distortion. However, dynamic systems like the sensors record non-stationary data. Statistical and spectral properties of the non-stationary data vary with time and thus create an impact on compression of the data. Further, continuous data transmission results in transmitting trivial information present in the data.